emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1497 (16th October 1990)
Plot Joe drives to the village and notices Seth and Bill reading a tabloid newspaper. He later buys a paper and notices the headline 'Teenage Temptress in Bizarre Death Tragedy'. The article has photographs of Kate, Rachel, Lynn and Pete. Seth tells Alan that he needs an escort for the Gamekeepers dinner. He is not taking Meg because last time he took her dancing she dislocated his ankle in the jitterbug competition of 1953 - she was 8 months pregnant with Jimmy Armstrong. He asks Alan for Rosemary Gray's phone number. Joe buys all the newspapers from the village shop. The Tates enjoy reading all the details of the affair, but Rachel is horrified when she finds out. She thinks that everyone will think that she is a tart. Elsa is surprised that her mum advised Nick to propose to her and tells Elizabeth that she is frightened of marriage. Joe burns all the newspapers. Frank has a secret drink from a hip flask while out on a run. Later he snaps at Kim. Dolly brings Kate a bunch of flowers. Joe is on the verge of asking about her affair with Frank when Annie walks in. Dolly is confused when he tells her that her secret is safe with him. The Woolpack gossip is about Rachel and Pete Whiteley's affair. Joe walks in and tells them that they should all be ashamed of themselves. Joe tells Dolly that he thinks she is having an affair with Frank. She is forced to tell Joe about Frank's drinking, but swears him to secrecy. Zoe tells Frank that she is glad that he and Kim are so happy. He has another drink. Mark tells Annie that he cannot face school after the newspaper article. Rachel feels that she has let everyone down, but Annie tells her that the day she and Mark came to live at Emmerdale Farm was one of the happiest days of her life and nothing will change that. Seth asks Elsa for Rosemary's phone number. She tells him that she can't give him it, but suggests that he try the dating agency if he wants an escort. Kim walks in on Frank having a drink and they row. He tells her that he has started again because she has nagged him about having a baby. Dolly confides in Kim that he has got drunk before. Seth and Bill get hold of Alan's application to the dating agency. They are amused to see that he claims to have been a pilot and enjoys water skiing. Frank shouts at Kim and tells her that all she cares about is what she can get out of him. She cries. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Rev Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast None. Locations *Station Road *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen, grounds, sitting room and dining room *Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and yard *Blackthorn Farm - 'Farmhouse kitchen *Connelton Lane *The Woolpack - Public bar and old tap room Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD